usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Raelene LaCarr
"There is no greater artist than the one that created the marvels of the universe." - Rae LaCarr A somewhat bristly Science Officer who's seen "the best of times and the worst of times" along her continual quest to discover her past. Personal History Raelene knows very little about her past before the age of 11. On Stardate 8903.09, she had been found drifting in an escape pod in the Alpha Quadrant, near Talarian space, by the USS Yorkshire. At the time she was 11 years old and she had completely lost all her memory from the time prior to being rescued, including her birth name. Even further investigation of the escape pod and Raelene's few belongings did not reveal anything else that would shed light on her past. A DNA scan aboard the Yorkshire confirmed that she was native Kriosian, and the ship's Medical team discovered a blockage in her neural pathways. The Yorkshire, under command of Cpt. Tucker, was ordered to take her back to Earth so Starfleet HQ could decide how to further handle her case. At Starfleet Medical in San Francisco, she was reevaluated, and it was confirmed that the nerve impulses through her neural pathways to her long term memory were impeded. Although the doctors were unable to stimulate those pathways, they assured her that in time she would begin to remember things again. So far, however, very little of her past has come back to her. Starfleet's attempts to ascertain the whereabouts of her family on Krios during the following months were unsuccessful, and pursuit of that possibility was discontinued. Dr. Alex LaCarr at Starfleet Medical strongly advised against sending her back and leaving it up to the Kriosian government to find her relatives, especially since Raelene suffered from a panic attack when confronted with the possibility of going back to Krios. Dr. LaCarr and his wife Thrialla grew very fond of the intelligent but timid young girl and named her Raelene (meaning ewe=female sheep). A few months after her arrival on Earth, they decided to adopt her. Starfleet welcomed the idea of having Raelene cared for by a loving couple of Starfleet scientists and amicably agreed to the adoption. After the LaCarr family took her in, she started to bloom quickly and showed her astounding abilities for learning. Raelene was especially fond of science and music and decided to pursue further studies in both fields at the age of 16. For some time, she thought about becoming a musician, but in the end chose to apply to Starfleet Academy, aspiring to be a scientist. Starfleet History NOTE: (The following information was "sanitized" due to a petition by the Vulcan Government.) Starfleet Academy Cadet LaCarr was admitted to Starfleet Academy at the age of 18 and graduated in the top 5% of her class, although having trouble following orders at times. She had fully applied herself to her studies in Mathematics and Natural Sciences, specializing in Astronomy, Astrophysics, and Cosmology. USS Erryn For her first assignment, Ensign LaCarr was posted on the Science vessel USS Erryn under Captain Monika Strauss. Her CO valued her services and she quickly climbed the ranks. After four years and a Lieutenant at the time, she transferred to the Excalibur-Class starship USS Magnum. USS Magnum Lt. LaCarr's new CO, Captain Jesse Wlaskov, had great expectations for her and for about 1 1/2 years he wasn't disappointed, as she focused her energy completely on her job, showing admirable work ethics. She even received the privilege to participate in an undercover operation. On Stardate 0604.06, however, Lt. LaCarr was subject to disciplinary actions and convicted of aiding and abetting the escape of a Vulcan convict while under duress. After extensive proceedings in a closed-court session on Vulcan, her sentence was reduced to deranking, and she was demoted from Lieutenant to Ensign. Following a brief leave of absence, Ensign LaCarr requested transfer by Starfleet Command at their discretion, and they posted her on the USS Lexington. USS Lexington Unbeknown to her, this posting had been requested by the CO and XO of the Lexington, who both seemed to have recognize her potentials. At the time, the crew of the Lexington was encountering forces that turned out to be from a mirror universe. Not long after, the Lexington and a large portion of the Federation Fleet engaged the Peacekeeper, a huge vessel that came through a portal from the mirror universe, trying to keep the enemy forces from spreading their power in the Alpha Quadrant. The fleet was joined by Klingon, Romulan, and even Cardassian vessel in a effort to fight off the invading dark forces. In the middle of the battle, Cpt. Fondo, Cmdr. Styles, and Lt. Sanantonio were killed by an energy surge on the bridge, but were shortly after revived by unknown powers in connection with Cmdr. Styles. The battle was eventually won, although the fleet incurred a large amount of casualities, including the USS Lexington-B, which was destroyed while engaging the Peacekeeper in close combat. All hands, however, were able to escape from the ship and end up being transported onboard the enemy vessel, where they fought their way to the bridge and took over the mirror universe ship. Only Cmdr. Styles' life was lost once again, when he took his personal craft, 'Moja', on a suicide run into the Peacekeeper. On the way back to Sector 001, however, Cmdr. Styles was returned to the crew, apparently by his mother who is part of a omnipotent race called the 'Ascendence'. After serving on the Lexington for several month and proving herself a capable officer during the battle with the mirror universe forces, Ensign LaCarr was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade by Cmdr. Will Styles (in absence of Cpt. Fondo), with special authorization from Starfleet Command. This event marked the beginning of her long-awaited ascent back up the ranks again. Soon after, the crew of the Lexington was assigned to a new ship, the USS Lexington-C, an Excelsior-Class Refit II, and their mission took them to investigate a strange attack on a far off planet. The attacker turned out to be a Crystalline Entity and the Lexington quickly found itself in pursuit of the entity with orders to destroy it. During that mission Lt. Jg. LaCarr received even more responsibility on the ship, after Cmdr. Styles had been promoted to Captain and received command of the Lexington. He promptly made her a Department Head, naming her Chief Science Officer. An action she found somewhat questionable, since she was bound to leave for an officer exchange with Starbase Everest. Only a few weeks later and as the Lexington was still in pursuit of the Crystalline Entity, Lt. Jg. LaCarr departed for the Starbase for a 6 months assignment, entertaining the hope to recover some information about her past while there. However, just a few hours into her travel, she encountered the Crystalline Entity on it's way to the T'kon sphere, the huge space portal device where she had left the Lexington behind. Lt. Jg. LaCarr turned the Science Yacht, 'Bill Nye', around and tried to warn the Lexington, but as she arrived back at the device could not find a trace of her ship or the Entity. Dr. K'Amala's Travels After conducting scans for 2 days, a Klingon trader named Thor responded to her distress call and she departed with him into Klingon territory, while sending the 'Bill Nye' on auto pilot to Starbase Everest. To protect herself from possible harm in the less-than-Starfleet-friendly environment, Lt. Jg. LaCarr took on the fake name of Dr. K'Amala and traveled with Thor to the Klingon outpost on H'atoria, where she found an old Klingon man who knew her when she was very young. He told her a bit about her adoptive mother, N'Gar, and her adoptive brother, J'orek. Not long after, she left with the Klingon trader and ended up on a barren planet called Varryn II, where she had hoped to find transport to Sector 001. On that planet, Lt. Jg. LaCarr under guise of her fake identity secured passage with a group of freelance traders. Unbeknownst to her, they were undercover Starfeet officers. After traveling with them and helping them to hunt down a fugitive, she ended up on the Federation vessel USS Excelsior. USS Excelsior (as Dr. K'Amala) The leader of the freelance traders turned out to be Cpt. Eric Praethen. LaCarr/K'Amala stayed on the Excelsior during a covert operation into the Romulan Neutral Zone to rescue Federation citizens. During a run-in with the Romulans, she was critically injured and almost died, saved only by an enzyme donation of another Kriosian, the Excelsior's helmsman, Saru Arget. On the return trip to Utopia Planitia, LaCarr/K'Amala revealed her true identity to Cpt. Praethen, who immediately interrogated her and put her in confinment in her quarters, pending arrival at UP. After arriving at Mars, she 'escaped' from the Excelsior and tried to access the Peacekeeper's navigational system, but was apprehended by SFI and taken along to the T'kon sphere. The Excelsior searched for her in vain, before Cpt. Praethen decided to take his ship to the T'kon device as well, since LaCarr had given him the coordinates and he presumed she was heading there because it was the last place she had seen the Lexington. Vice Admiral Ludwick Tucker, LaCarr's adoptive uncle, came along to find his niece. Peacekeeper (under SFI command) After the Peacekeeper, under command of Cpt. Andrea Matthews, arrived at the T'kon sphere, they powered up the device, but were attact by enemy vessels. Sending out a distress call, the Excelsior answered and engaged the enemy ships in battle. At the same time the Lexington appeared through the T'kon portal and brought with it a Crystalline Entity and several other lost Federation starships. There was a heated battle ensuing, joined by the USS Washington and the USS Terra, in which the Entity was destroyed and the enemy ships finally surrendered. The badly battered group of Federation ships finally made their way back to Utopia Planitia with Lieutenant LaCarr again confined to quarters on the Excelsior, awaiting arrival at Mars and a possible court martial for her actions. USS Lexington (again) Back under command of Cpt. Styles and once again in her Starfleet career being made subject to disciplinary actions, she awaited her hearing in the confinements of a Starfleet Headquarter's brig. In a three-day long hearing and deliberation, the investigating committee decided to not take Lt. LaCarr's case to trial and she was released from confinement. Much of the evidence submitted had midigated other charges made against her. The hearing committee, however, did recommend for an official remprimand to be put on her permanent records. Immediately after her release, Lt. LaCarr turned in her request for transfer to the USS Excelsior to Cpt. Styles, who approved it, making the transfer official before she could ever unpack her belongings. USS Excelsior (as Rae LaCarr) As of SD 0707.15, Lieutenant LaCarr received her official posting to the Ahzdar-Class starship USS Excelsior under the command of Cpt. Eric Praethen. Additional Information Raelene LaCarr is a physically fit Kriosian with standard markings (spots down the side of the face and the spine) She is assertive, composed, decisive, intellectual, intelligent, introversive, passionate, serious, and studious. Her hobbies include music and the collecting of sand from different planets (which she then fuses into glass pieces). Due to her diverse background, she has several useful skills. Raelene speaks fluent Klingon and Vulcan. She is also capable of using the Vulcan Nerve Pinch and other forms of defensive techniques. Because of her Kriosian heritage, her special abilities include empathy and telepathy (her adoptive mother trained her to use telepathy between the two of them). Empathic Metamorph: During her travel into Klingon space with Thor, Rae began experiencing high outputs of pheromones. Unbeknown to her, she had entered her finally phase of sexual maturity known as Finis'raal, during which an Empathic Metamorph would need to imprint on her final mate. She resisted the inborn urge to mold herself after any men that were attracted to her, thinking that something really strange was going on, until she met Eric Praethen. Later on, during her stay on the USS Excelsior and after returning to Earth, Rae found information on her true identity. A meditation-induced flashback reminded her for the first time of her birth mother, and her adoptive mother, Thrialla, secured specific data about empathic metamorphs from Krios in the course of a scientific study she was conducting. Both sources made many things clear to Rae, things she had been puzzled over for a long time. Eric Praethen: Although Rae found the young Captain slightly annoying at their first encounter, they soon developed a strong connection while spending time together on the 'Lille'. As a Trill, Eric was not affected by her pheromones, but he still could not keep from growing attached to the lovely Science Officer. Five days after their initial meeting, Rae emotionally bonded with the handsome Captain, imprinting on him, when he kissed her in her guest quarters on the Excelsior. Despite Eric's secret knowledge of Rae being a Starfleet officer, through his connection to SFI channels, he was not aware of her being assigned to the USS Lexington, at that time MIA. When Rae finally confessed that fact to him during an intimate outing on the holodeck, Eric's duty oriented nature was torn between the implications of the unexpected disclosure and his personal feelings for Rae. His sense of duty won out, and he interrogated her and put her in confinement. For a while, there was much tension between them, although both still had strong feeling for each other. Eric's discontent with her grew even more, following her rash actions in connection with the Peacekeeper. Rae felt utterly distraught over her own irrationality and feared their romance had come to an abrupt end. But a tender moment they shared before she had to face the court martial hearing committee, gave her renewed hope... See Also (Listed in alphabetic order.) * Heiwa Neko * Cameron SanAntonio * Farkas Vanth * Xavier Xenthos LaCarr Raelene LaCarr Raelene